


The Madness Begins With A Kiss

by emmiristi



Category: DCU, Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Light Angst, Pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-10 15:19:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8922184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmiristi/pseuds/emmiristi
Summary: Harleen Quinzel was going to make her commitment today. She was going to become the harlequin Mr J wanted. She was becoming Harley Quinn for her Puddin.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically a longer version of the chemical scene in Suicide squad but more detailed and I've changed a couple elements. Happy reading!

Harleen Quinzel sat in the back of The Jokers car, her head on his shoulder, thinking. He had convinced her that today was the day that she would become his in one of the craziest ways imaginable, well it did suit him. Harleen, today, was going to suffer the same fate he did, to breathe and burn in the chemicals that drove the man into insanity, what made Mr J, Mr J.

The Joker's arms were around the scared woman, her head snuggled into his shoulder while they sat in silence, Mr J looking out the window at the city of Gotham, the city he wrecked and tore apart. The Jokers main henchman, Frost, drove the two to the chemical plant where it all started, the place where his boss had drowned in the fuming chemicals, coming out with a smile etched onto his pale face.

Frost pulled up at the abandoned plant, the car wheels screeching against the cracked rubble because of the harsh break. Mr J's arms unwrapped from Harleen's body, opening the door, and getting out of the purple car, leaving Harleen curled up on the velvet car seat, shaking and scared out of her mind. The Joker knew what he was risking, bringing the psychiatrist with a heart into his life of crime, but she was a valued ingredient to the recipe that was wreaking havoc onto Gotham City. There was a soft spot deep, deep down in his cold heart for the woman, she was different to the others, she knew how to take a joke.

The Joker opened the car door for Harleen, stretching out his hand and taking hers, pulling her out of the car and into his chest, a giant grin on his face. "Come on darling, it's a new beginning." He whispered in her ear and pecked her temple, pulling her towards the large industrial doors. Joker pushed the large doors open, leading Harleen inside, his grip still tight on her hand.

Harleen was terrified to say the least, her hands were sweating and shaking and her body was shivering because of the harsh cold in the plant, Mr J didn't seem bothered by the freezing temperatures. Inside, the chemical plant was rusting away, iron stairs connected high platforms to the ground, each level going higher than Harleen's frightened mind could contemplate. The air was polluted with chemicals that made the woman's nostrils burn from inhaling even a tiny amount.

Mr J gripped Harleen's arm tighter and pulled her with him up the flight of heavy iron stairs, "you get used to the smell."

* * *

 

"I don't want to do this." Harleen whispered, her arms wrapped around her freezing cold body. She wanted to be with him, she loved her puddin with all her heart, but she wanted security, someone that would be safe, secure. But in all reality, she couldn't see herself with anyone but the infamous Joker. "Oh, my dear Harley girl, of course you do, you want to be with dear old J don't you?" He questioned her, pouting, and wagging his finger at her and circling her scared body.

"You'll be famous, your face will be on the covers of papers everywhere, of the girl who ran off with The Joker and went mad, its newsworthy!" Mr J exclaimed, his hands resting on her shoulders, his flashy grin plastered on his face. "Will it hurt?" She whimpered, looking into The Jokers eyes, grinning like his smile. "Oh, my sweets, it'll burn, it'll rot your sweet skin to the bone and by the end of it, you'll wish you never took me as a patient." He grinned, seething. "I'm scared." She admitted, stepping closer to his strong body.

"Poppy what's life without a little fear? You'll end up just like old man J." He laughed, kicking down the weak, rusty barrier that separated the platform and the drop into the chemicals below. "Would you die for me?" He questioned her, pressing his thumb against her bottom lip and gripping her hip with his other hand. "Of course," She immediately replied, she would never hesitate dying for the man she loved.

"But would you live for me?" He asked her, the true question the doctor needed to answer. Harleen hesitated, she loved her puddin but was she willing to put up with the crime and the abuse from the love of her life? Could she handle it?

"Y-yes." She stuttered, giving the clown her answer. "Then go." He growled, letting go of her and stepping back.

Harleen stepped to the side, her back facing the edge of the platform, she looked into The Jokers eyes. He grinned.

She spread her arms out, and fell backwards into her destiny below.

* * *

 

Harleen's back collided with the yellow mysterious liquid, her body breaking through the crusted seal as she sank to the bottom of the 3-meter vat of chemicals. Harleen couldn't think, the chemical burn surrounded her entire body, rotting her skin, and ripping through her thick dyed blonde hair, she wanted to scream in agony but she was drowning. She clenched her fist, trying to hold herself through the burn that her puddin had to go through for hours on end.

At this moment, Mr J was the only thing on her mind. 'He wouldn't let me drown in this, he'd gone to all the trouble of helping me find my new beginning,' she thought 'he couldn't leave me to the die the place where his life began.'

The liquid was soaking into her skin, getting into her body through her ears and nostrils, burning. Harleen opened her eyes, the chemicals soaked into her eye sockets and made them burn like fire, but she could she the silhouette of Mr J, high up out of the chemicals, watching her.

She closed her eyes and fell unconscious to the thought that her puddin would come to get her after all.

* * *

 

Mr J was content to leave his pumpkin in the vats below, the harlequin was not his problem anymore, his job was done and he was ready to go, she would turn up eventually. The Joker looked down at the vat, the faint silhouette of her body laying at the bottom of the tank, unconscious. He turned to leave, Frost was outside and he couldn't stand this place anymore.

However, something stopped him from leaving, a small part of his heart sparked and he knew he couldn't leave the girl behind, she was the closest thing to love he had and was capable of. He growled and turned around, throwing his purple jacket to the ground.

Joker ran towards the ledge and spread his arms out and jumped down into the vat to rescue his harlequin, his needy harlequin.

Mr J's body hit the liquid, the burn a lot less intense than what Harleen was enduring at the present moment, he let his body sink to the bottom where the harlequin laid. Her body had gone white, her hair and skin bleached into a paler tone. The girl’s clothes were literally melting off her body, the ink staining half of her head of hair a pale blue. The Joker thought she was intense, amazing, beautiful, going through physical and mental changes for him but he would expect no less. He wanted to kill her, oh he wanted to rip her pretty blonde hair out of her head for irritating him and putting him through the so called 'therapy', but he couldn't deny the spark that was their love hate relationship, she ignited the fire inside of him that wanted to destroy the world with this woman by his side. The clown and the harlequin, the king and queen of crime.

The Joker brought one of his arms under her back and the other under her knees, lifting her up into his arms and swimming toward the surface.

* * *

 

Harleen wasn't breathing, her body was cold and lifeless in the arms of the Joker who was trying to keep them both afloat in the yellow liquid, treading water so they wouldn't sink. He wouldn't admit it but he was scared, scared that his Harley, the Harley he created and worked hard for, was dead in his arms, limp and weak, on her death bed. "Harley," he whispered, moving her soaked hair of her burnt and peeling face.

She was breathing her last breath and it was his last chance to keep her awake, to push her off of her deathbed and back to life as the devoted Harley he was in the midst of creating. The Joker pressed a soft kiss against Harleen's cold, lifeless lips, hoping that this would bring her back to him, that his efforts weren't for nothing. Harleen gasped, bringing her head up and coughing out the acidic liquid she had swallowed onto The Jokers chest, her face breaking out in a grin, a sadistic grin. The Joker grinned and pressed his lips to hers, her arms wrapping around his neck as she kissed him back as hard as she could.

The Joker broke free of her lips, a laugh bubbling up through his throat and breaking through the air. Harleen put her arms on his shoulders, pulling herself up against him and wrapping her legs around his waist, silencing his hysterical laugh with a heated kiss. The Joker pressed his hands against the back of her neck, pulling her even deeper into the kiss.

Both of the pair broke away from the kiss, The Joker laughing his head off, holding his girl up against him and Harleen started to giggle with him, their laughter bringing fear into the hearts of others as they were now the clown king and queen.

Harleen Quinzel was now the feared Harley Quinn, wreaking havoc on everyone that stood in the way of her and her man, untouchable. 


End file.
